Little Black Pants
by TheSapphireSky
Summary: Toby vs Sherlock: or How Sherlock tries an experiment in romance and is foiled by a ginger tabby cat.


_A little fun romp post-TAB, where Molly has been moved in to Baker Street and Sherlock finally admits his feelings._

* * *

As soon as she stepped into the foyer at Baker Street, Molly could hear a tremendous ruckus coming from the flat upstairs. Sherlock was shouting and cursing, making wild threats about skinning someone and making them into slippers.

Molly's heart raced and she scrambled for a weapon, grabbing a spare umbrella from the stand before making her way quickly, but silently up the stairs.

A loud thud, followed by a pained grunt, preceded her entrance into the flat. Peeking around the doorway, she gaped at the sight before her.

Sitting on the mantle, proud as a peacock, her ginger tabby Toby glared triumphantly at her. From his mouth dangled a pair of black silk pants. Molly flushed when she realised they belonged to Sherlock.

Looking around the room, her eyes fell on a very toned derriere belonging to the unrequited love of her life who was laying face down between the overturned coffee table and the cushion-less couch.

'Oh, my god!' Belatedly, she covered her eyes, the brolly dropping to the floor with a clatter, but not before said derriere was branded into her fantasies for eternity. 'Sherlock what the _hell_ is going on?!'

'Ah, Molly,' his voice was muffled, but he still maintained his cool despite his unfortunate predicament. 'Would you be so kind as to retrieve my pants from your demon cat?'

As Sherlock sat up, Molly carefully picked her way through the mess and coaxed Toby into her arms. With a bit of tugging, the cat reluctantly released the silk pants and she tossed them in Sherlock's general direction, trying hard not to stare at his bare chest.

'Thank you,' Sherlock said and stood up. Molly shrieked and whipped around, much to Toby's displeasure (and hers, but she wouldn't admit that). 'There is no need for modesty, Dr Hooper. You've certainly seen far worse as a pathologist. And, in my experience, my equipment is far superior to most men's.'

'Oh, god, Sherlock, just shut up!' Perhaps she should consider wearing a paper sack over her head. After this, there would be no way her face would ever be pale again in Sherlock's presence.

Sherlock chuckled, the sound quickening Molly's already fast heartbeat.

'Well, I'll just-um, I should probably be…' Keeping her head down, she skirted a wide berth around Sherlock and made for the stairs and the safety of her bedroom.

Suddenly, her path was blocked and right in her eyeline was a pair of muscular, slim legs pointing like runway lights to the tight silk pants hugging…

'Oh, god!' She stepped back, her grip on Toby tightening. The cat hissed his displeasure and wriggled from her hold, bolting up the stairs. She met Sherlock's gaze. A wicked smirk graced his cupid's bow lips and his pupils… his pupils were dilated to the point where his eyes seemed almost entirely black.

'I'm not high,' he answered her unspoken question. 'I'm not drunk. I am, however, rather embarrassed that my plans were foiled by that frustrating feline.'

Molly gulped and her eyes darted down his front before finding his once more. 'P-p-plans?'

Step by step, Sherlock closed the distance between them. Under his hungry gaze, Molly felt like a creature about to be devoured. And loving every second of it.

'Mmm, plans; suit, dinner, candles, rose petals, all sorts of romantic woo-ery,' Sherlock purred. Slipping his arms around her waist, he hugged her close and she hesitantly rested her hands on his chest… his bare chest, oh god, _what was happening?_

'For three months, I have had to endure living with you right upstairs.' Her heart dropped and she suddenly felt cold.

But then he leaned down and pressed his lips to the one spot on her neck, right where it dipped, that inevitably turned her knees into mush. _How did he know?!_

'You are _everywhere_ ,' he growled. 'Your laughter and smiles taunt me. Your ridiculous knick knacks have made Baker Street feel more like home than it ever has before. And if I have to endure your scent permeating every nook and cranny here, _except_ for my bedroom, I will go _fucking insane_!'

With that, he took advantage of her open-mouthed surprise and kissed her senseless. By the time, she realised what was happening, he had removed her jacket, sweater, and was working on the buttons to her blouse as he walked her backwards toward his bedroom.

Gathering her strength, she pushed against his chest and broke away. His lips were swollen, his eyes completely black, and his curls in utter dishevelment ( _when had she done that?!)_

Breathless, she asked, 'Sherlock, what is this?'

His gaze softened into something almost tender and he cupped her cheeks, taking a deep breath. 'This is me admitting that I love you.' Her eyes widened. 'You're brilliant and beautiful and it's been torture living with you, but having no part of you.'

He trailed off at the slight smirk on her face. Clearing his throat, he ducked his head slightly in shame. 'I suppose I had that coming, after making you wait seven years for me to get my head out of my arse. You're not going to make me suffer any longer, are you?' He looked at her with those damn pleading eyes that never failed to break her resolve.

Oh, he thought that he could just sweep her off her feet once he decided he loved her. All her years of pining and he only had to suffer for a measly few months?

'Hell no,' she gasped and pulled him down for a blistering kiss. By the time the backs of her knees hit the bed, she was down to her knickers and the black silk pants were decorating the microscope on the kitchen table.

Upstairs, Toby was awoken from his nap by strange sounds from the Annoying Human's sleeping room downstairs. To his surprise, Toby's Human's giggles and moans came from the same room.

Going to investigate, he trotted into the food room and was heading toward the sound of his Human's voice when the sight of the Annoying Human's silky butt-covering distracted him.

Hopping up on the table, he grabbed his trophy and scampered back upstairs.

Later that evening, both Sherlock and Toby had the same thought running through their minds as they cuddled their hearts' desires.

 _I promise to never let you go again._


End file.
